Love Interrupted
by Lirra
Summary: Max finally gets cured of the virus, but she isn't sure how to tell Logan or what will happen when she does. It figures that this all-important conversation can't happen without incident


_Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Logan or Alec or Joshua…wish I did, but oh well_

"It's gone," Max whispered. The procedure had been so simple in the end. Just swallow a small vial of liquid…The liquid had been quite costly, but Max had gone beyond caring about cost. three years of not being able to touch Logan had been extremely rough, and there had been many points when they both had thought that the relationship was finally over, that it couldn't go any further.

In fact, Max had just left Logan again a couple weeks ago. She'd left to track down a lead on the virus, but she hadn't told Logan that. If the lead had proved to be a dead-end, Max didn't want Logan to know. She also didn't think she could handle being with Logan after another disappointment, so she'd decided to tell him goodbye. If Max found a cure, then she could explain to Logan later.

And she had found it. Well, not it. But someone who could make the cure.

Now she was in Logan's house, and totally unsure of what to say, other then "it's gone." What else was there to say? If Logan didn't understand what she meant, then it wouldn't matter anyway. She would leave, and let Logan find someone new, someone who didn't create extra complications in his life.

But of course, this was Logan. Max should've known. He understood immediately.

Logan stood up slowly, his eyes focused on Max's face as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he looked away, "I had hoped...I wasn't sure…but Joshua said…" Logan paused and chuckled, "He said you had gone to help Max and Logan get busy. I had hoped you had found something."

"But I had told you goodbye, that I wasn't coming back," Max said quietly.

"You've said goodbye before," Logan reminded Max, "And I've always been here when you came back."

Max smiled, "I never could get rid of you, could I?"

"Or maybe you just couldn't stay away," Logan said, grinning.

"Yeah, from your cooking," Max started toward the fridge to see what he had in it. Their arms brushed as she moved by him, her skin touching his, and they both paused for a second and stared at each other. And then they remembered that everything would be ok, that Logan wouldn't collapse in a few moments.

Max hesitated, unsure of herself. Everything seemed so awkward, she was so used to keeping herself away from Logan that she wasn't sure of how to bring herself closer to him. How to close that last distance that had already been so hard for her in the first place, in that first year she'd met Logan.

"Max…" Logan moved in closer to Max, and all of the sudden Max was very sure of herself, of what she wanted. She kissed him, touched his face, pressed her body close to him and enjoyed the feel of being able to touch him as much as she wanted. Logan's arms wrapped around Max's back and head, and he held her tightly as if he was afraid she might try to flee.

She grinned when they stopped kissing in order to catch their breaths. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised him, "Not this time."

"You never know," Logan muttered, "We seem to have a strange ability to get romantic at the absolute worst possible moment."

"You're right," Max said thoughtfully, "Romance almost guarantees an interruption…"

"I'll lock the door," Logan said, breaking away from Max.

"I'll unplug the phones," she said.

"Don't forget to turn off your beeper!" Logan called from the front hallway.

"And your cell and computer," Max reminded him. The world could wait for one night. Logan and Max had waited their turn, more than their turn. The world owed them several nights.

They met up again in the kitchen. "Now we can take our leisurely time," Logan said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Max. Soft music started drifting out of the speakers in the living room, and Max shook her head.

"You are so cheesy."

"You're the one who always insists on romantic dinners and doing everything the 'right' way," he said, "I'm just trying to make the right way efficient."

"But that takes all the fun out of it," Max said.

Logan started moving, shifting from one foot to the other in the typical male method of slow dancing. "If we dance, does that make it better?"

Max rested her head against Logan's shoulder, enjoying the contact, "Hmm, yeah, I guess it can. This time. Next time you'll have to improve."

"As long as there is a next time, I'm good," Logan murmured into her hair.

"Hey, you guys…guys…why is the door locked? Ok, I'm coming around to the back!" Logan groaned as they heard Alec's voice coming through the door as he messed with the lock and banged on the door a couple of times. Trust Alec to be the one who interrupted their romantic evening.

"Got it," Max said, running to the back door. They had forgotten that one in their quest to seal themselves in away from the world.

"Max, is that you? Max, I see you through the window!" Alec yelled. He went to the back door and tried it. "Max! Why are you locking me out? What did I do this time?"

Max marched over to the window next to the door and shoved the glass up.

"What, I'm not allowed to come through doors anymore?" Alec asked as he moved to the window. He started to climb into the room, but Max shoved him back.

"No, tonight you're not allowed to come in at all. This is me-and-Logan time."

Alec blinked at her for a moment, and then a grin spread across his face, "Does that mean you beat that bitch of a virus? Congrats Max!" Alec tried to clap her on the back but reaching up through the window was sort of awkward, and Max swatted his hand away before he could.

"Great, thanks, glad you're happy for me. Can you please go now?" Max asked. She sensed Logan coming up behind her, and she turned to give him an exasperated look. Logan chuckled and shoved Max over a bit so that they could both look out the window at Alec.

"Later, man," he said. And then he closed the window. Logan and Max both laughed at Alec's surprised expression, and Logan looped one arm around Max's waist as he attempted to draw the shade down with his free hand. It wouldn't budge, so he just left it alone. The shade didn't really matter anyway. He kissed Max on the cheek, "Come on. We'll apologize tomorrow."

They started moving back toward the kitchen and living room, "Apologize?" Max asked, "Why?"

"Hey, I didn't even get a proper hello," Alec protested, banging on the window, "Way to treat a friend Max," he yelled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Max turned and smiled at him, then gave him a little wave.

Alec growled and shifted restlessly and raised his voice so he could be heard through the window, "Look, Max, Logan, I'll leave you all be, I promise, I just need… look, do you have any peanut butter? I haven't found any in the stores nearby, and I know you usually have some, Logan." He held up his hands, "I swear, really, I'll leave just as soon as I can borrow some peanut butter."

Max and Logan both looked at him in disbelief. "Peanut butter?" Max asked, "Really? You can't wait?"

Alec sighed, "Dude, pregnant women have cravings, why can't I? All I want is a peanut butter-jelly sandwich."

"First of all, you aren't a woman," Max said, coming back toward the window with her arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow, "Second of all, pregnant women can't help their cravings. You can."

"Awww, come on Max," he leaned against the window, then craned to look around her at Logan, "Please, man, I know you have some."

Max turned to look at Logan, and Logan shrugged, "If it'll make him leave," he said, disappearing into the kitchen. Max looked back at Alec and narrowed her eyes, and Alec grinned and held up his hands to indicate innocence.

"Here, catch," Logan said, throwing a jar of peanut butter to Max.

She caught it deftly, then opened up the window just enough to hand the jar to Alec, "Here, take the whole thing. Now go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, okay. Yeesh, nice to see you too." Alec said, backing away from the window.

"Bye Alec," Max said, smiling as she shut the window again. She turned around and caught Logan's eye, and they both broke into wide grins as Max sauntered across the room toward him. Just before she reached Logan, there was a knock at the window.

"Go away Alec," Max yelled without turning around.

"Umm…" Logan looked at Max, "Not Alec."

Max turned around and sighed as she caught sight of the large, happy dog-like face pressed against the window. "Joshua…" She loved her friend dearly, but really, why tonight? She thought she'd managed to get into Seattle relatively unnoticed by its inhabitants, but apparently not. At least, she hadn't escaped detection by its transgenic inhabitants.

"Joshua…"

"Max! Max back!" Joshua used brute strength to open the window from the outside, "Alec said I could get you at the window. That's why I didn't come to door," Joshua said apologetically.

"Joshua, hey, it's great to see you too, big fellow," Max smiled at him as she crossed the room and then leaned down to look through the window. She mentally made a note to kill Alec later, "I'm sort of busy though, do you mind if I come by and see you tomorrow?"

"Max and Logan getting busy?" Joshua asked curiously.

Max laughed, "Um, well…"

"Yes," Logan put an arm around Max's waist, and she started for a second at the feel of his touch, "Max and Logan getting busy." He chuckled as Max stared at him.

"Ok, Joshua come back later then," he said, "Joshua just wanted to see Max again. Joshua happy Max is back."

"Max is happy to be back too," she said, leaning into Logan's embrace, "I'll come by later and spend lots of time with you, ok?"

"Ok. Bye little fellow!" Joshua shut the window again from the outside.

"Bye Joshua!" Max shook her head and then looked up at Logan, "Should we even try again?"

"Definitely," he said, finally getting the window shade closed.


End file.
